


The only one

by necroscura



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Haruka, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Masturbation, Unhealthy Relationships, but kanata deserves it, edgy stuff again, haruka says bad things, omega kanata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necroscura/pseuds/necroscura
Summary: “Do you want me to stay, Kanata? Is that okay?” Haruka says, softly. Hearing Haruka talk that way is odd enough, when he always refers to Kanata with a rough voice, almost biting his own tongue between harsh and bitter words, but Kanta nods as he feels a trail of sweat go down his temple like a tear. It’s nice— it feels good to hear Haruka speaking so sweet to him, the unexpected tenderness.
Relationships: Nijo Haruka/Nijo Kanata
Kudos: 9





	The only one

People often stress the irony in the fact that Haruka has presented as an alpha and Kanata as an omega. It should be the other way around, they say, it makes a lot more sense for someone as charismatic and nice as Kanata to be an alpha, and after all, Haruka falls into the stereotype of the bitter and loner omega (the one no alpha would want to have to deal with). It’s as if the Nijo twins have switched categories, and anyway, it’s strange for twin brothers to present so unevenly. Normally, twins are both alphas, both betas, or both omegas.

Kanata doesn’t comment much on it, he just laughs and changes the topic, sometimes in a very unsubtle way, because hearing the same thing over and over again, even more knowing that people say it because they don’t really understand what Haruka is, it makes him feel sick.

The acceptable thing would have been, of course, that they had both been alphas or even, if Haruka had presented as omega, probably no one would have anything to complain about. But nobody understands it, nobody really does. It’s something that goes beyond the fact that they are twins— Kanata being an omega and Haruka an alpha is just one more proof that their bond is something much more profound and complex than a simple blood connection. It’s a proof that life is not a set of isolated moments without any relation to each other, but a chain of events with a background even more complicated than it seems at first glance (what people like to simplify by calling it destiny), in which both were born for each other and for no one else but them.

Therefore, it is only a matter of time before Haruka claims him as his mate. Haruka knows it, Haruka understands that this is just the natural course of things— and that’s why Haruka tries so hard to deny it. But the truth, as awful and horrible as it may be, stops being so once you accept it, and Kanata accepted it a long time ago.

Sometimes it's fun to watch Haruka try to deny the inevitable truth, but over the years it's starting to get frustrating (which Kanata thought was nothing more than a brief period of childish rebellion, which somehow dragged on until this moment and no signs of ending soon), a feeling that is only accentuated during his heats. Haruka has to have a self-control made of steel, if Kanata's essence during those days is not enough to make him give in, which Kanata used to attribute to the presence of their parents when they were still living in Kyoto.

Shuu's idea to participate in the Live Royal Festival came off perfectly. Now, he just had to wait for his next heat and now without any impediment, without any consequence guarding, it’s only a matter of time for Haruka to finally take him.

And how wrong he was! Looking back, Kanata feels even naive. His first heat during εpsilonΦ's residence in Tokyo occurred and with it the days passed, Kanata locked in his room waiting for Haruka to break into for the cycle to be completed once and for all, but none of that happened, even though Kanta could feel his scent very slightly under his nostrils, the indicator that Haruka was inside the house. There was no way that Haruka was not aware of what Kanta was going through, anyone who set foot inside the house for just a second could have realized it, but then, that only meant that Haruka was doing a superhuman effort to contain himself.

It was a disappointment, yes, at the same time that it made the situation a little more interesting. All Haruka needed was a little encouragement, and then Kanata spent the next two months waiting, thinking about what he could do to get the message across clearly.

When the day comes, Kanata spends it in bed. The day before, he'd made sure everything was in order and ready in his room, and it's not until around noon that the symptoms are excruciating enough to wake him up, the back of his neck drenched in sweat. His body feels numb, cold and hot at the same time from a fever rising in the center of his belly. Everything inside his head is hazy, it’s difficult to form a coherent thought, even more to speak and get what comes out of his mouth to make sense, but somehow he manages to reach for his phone and make a call. The only thing he has to do is wait.

Kanata knows it has taken effect when he sees a shadow under his door, maybe an hour after ending his call. Lying in the darkness of his room, the shadow moving on the other side of the door is quite clear when the lights in the living room are always on. Through the small opening, the strong, almost bitter essence of whom he immediately recognizes as Haruka manages to leak inside. Never once during any of his heats had he had the opportunity to have Haruka so close to him and the experience turns out to be intoxicating, causing a sudden chill that rips the air out of him for a second. Kanta can feel the arousal spreading throughout his body in a torturously slow way.

Kanta watches the shadow move expectantly. His mind plotting what happens on the other side, he can imagine Haruka plucking up the courage to knock the door, perhaps sniffing his essence and feeling the same tension that Kanata feels taking over his body with the same intensity, and the very thought makes Kanata's throat vibrate with pleasure. The minutes pass the same way, until at some point, Haruka takes a step back and leaves.

Kanata presses his face against the bed sheets, his teeth clenching so hard against each other that his jaw starts to ache. It's frustrating. It's so frustrating that if it weren't for the heat, he probably would have gotten up and kicked the door open himself, if Haruka is so afraid to take the first step.

The afternoon ages like this: Haruka goes behind the door a couple of times and then leaves without making any noise, without knocking on the door, without saying anything, only leaving his essence and the shadow of his body as the only evidence. And Kanata, perhaps resigned that his plan has once again failed, takes advantage of those few minutes when Haruka's presence fills his lungs so vastly and intoxicatingly that he at least expects Haruka to be fully aware of it, of what is happening inside the room, an he hope for Haruka to be able to hear it, because Kanata is not being subtle at all, what would be the point of being so? Perhaps Haruka is doing this as a revenge, realizing what Kanta actually wants, as strange as that would be coming from his older brother, but if that's the case, Kanata can try harder to be louder and make sure Haruka never forgets this day.

The sun has gone underground when Haruka's shadow makes its presence once more. When Kanata thinks Haruka is about to leave, again, he hears him banging on the door. It was unexpected, enough for Kanata to choke on his own saliva, the words stuck in his throat.

“Come in.” he manages to say. 

And the door opens slowly. When Haruka walks in, closing the door behind him, it’s evident that he’s trying at all costs to not make eye contact, a gesture that elicits a small laugh from Kanata. Haruka doesn't bother to turn the light on, since the television, which Kanata left on all day in silence, produces a bluish light that is enough to see everything clearly.

Haruka is standing with his arms crossed and his usual earphones hugging around his neck. He’s looking towards Kanata's direction, his eyebrows drawn together in an expression of annoyance, although Kanata gets the impression that he’s not looking at him, but at something else, something that may be aside or behind him. That disappoints him a bit, although the implied fact that Haruka is forcing himself to not see him directly because it makes him somewhat nervous puffs up his chest with satisfaction.

“What do you want, Kanata?” Haruka asks, his voice low, but clear and firm. It's the way Haruka usually refers to him every day, where the words seem to scrape down his throat and the remnants burn the edge of his lips, it's the same old thing except for that thick finish, bitter, and sweet at the same time.

Kanata wonders if Haruka knows what he’s doing, if he is aware of what he does to Kanata's body and if he still decides to do it. Unable to help it, Kanata presses his thighs together, further entangling the sheet between his legs, which barely covers his crotch from alien eyes. His status is no mystery but still, Haruka's nose wrinkles into a grimace.

“I… I wanted to feel an alpha close to me. They say it feels good to have an alpha near, like a sedative. So, I wanted to give it a try and, huh, I think it’s working, aniki. Can you…? Why don’t you get closer?” Kanata says, and he can feel his own skin reddening a little more every time he utters a word, as if the air is escaping from him and it’s impossible to catch his breath for some reason beyond himself.

The way Haruka pretends to step forward, only to shake his head in evident frustration and stay static in his place is not something Kanata could ignore even if he wanted to. It's impossible for Haruka to be as calm as he tries to appear in this situation, he can probably feel Kanata’s arousal sticking on his tongue every time he takes a breath, the scent stagnant inside the room after being closed all day, and still…

“You think you’re smart, don’t you? Maybe mom and dad believe your shit, but I don’t buy any of it.” says Haruka, clicking his tongue. “Your heat hit early, you say. Are you kidding, Kanata? I’ve heard your lies all my life, I know you can do better than that.”

Kanata giggles, the back of his hand muffling the sound. In response, Haruka seems to growl and his eyebrows knit even more.

“How do you know? I mean— maybe my heat came early, maybe it came late. Maybe it didn't come at all.”

“It came, don’t play dumb.” Haruka snarls. “I can smell it. It fucking stinks.”

“Yeah? And how do you know, then?” he asks, but Haruka doesn’t say anything. "How can you be so sure that I'm lying?"

“Kanata.” Haruka says harshly, as a warning that perhaps at any other time, would have forced Kanata to rethink the situation. Now, Haruka's voice injects adrenaline straight into his veins. What little rationality he has left asks him to run, to not tempt his luck before an alpha, but it’s a talking of deaf, that instinct that obeys his impulses also asks him to go ahead and Kanata decides to listen to the one which is more comfortable to his wishes. If he has already come this far, why reject what is in front of him?

"I can only think of one reason for you to know. You're waiting for it, don't you? Once every two months, aniki's waiting patiently, counting the days down, just to make sure.” he says, slow and careful, like he’s walking on ice. “You're expecting it! Why, I wonder…?" 

Kanata can see the exact moment when Haruka’s jaw tightens.

“Hey, Kanata… I know I can’t expect anything from you when you’re like this— I can’t ever expect nothing from you, but you are not delusional... right? You can’t be serious.”

“Aniki is so cute like this!” Kanata says blithely. “You even haven’t yelled at me yet, you should be like this more often, you know? But you push me away, even though I love you so much… Ah…, it doesn't matter, ‘cause I understand. I’m the only one who understands, and I know, deep down, you think of me the same way I think of you.”

Haruka keeps a stoic expression on his face. If it weren't for the two of them being in the same room, perhaps Kanata would have thought he hadn't heard him, and that's strange, when usually, those kinds of comments are more than enough to make the anger boil into Haruka’s head. Perhaps, after all, Kanata's state does have some effect.

“Alright, then.” Haruka anunces, and slaps his hand against his leg. “I’ll tell mom her poor son is dying of fever, so they can hand you something to fix your head or some shit. I’m done with you.” 

So Haruka just turns on his heel and heads for the door. His hand is on the handle, about to turn it, when Kanata speaks.

“No, please! Stay!” Kanata begs, surprising himself to hear the desperation in his voice. Suddenly, the thought of Haruka leaving hits him like a bucket of cold water and it turns out to be terrifying. “Stay a little more, aniki, please. I know you want me— you kept coming back, I saw you behind the door and I… I could feel, I could smell you and I know you feel the same, ‘cause I feel it— and we’re twins, and we feel the same, always.”

This gets Haruka's attention. Kanata watches, with relief, Haruka backing off, his hand leaving the handle and facing him once more, arms crossed at his chest.

“So please, aniki, please stay… at least stay a little more and let it be you the first thing I see when I…”

Kanata squeezes his thighs together, his right hand slipping under the blanket. With his gaze fixed on Haruka, he drifts his fingers over his crotch, stroking up and down lightly. Knowing that Haruka is watching makes something inside him growl, and he moans loudly at his own touch. 

Haruka doesn't say anything for a while. He has to know. He knows what Kanata is doing, the way the sheets move is evident, his glazed eyes and rosy cheeks as he sees him drag his hand in jerky motions couldn’t deceive anyone. And although Kanata expected him to leave, Haruka nonchalantly takes a wooden chair beside the bed and sits down. He stills keeps his distance, but he’s significantly closer, his musky smells piercing Kanata’s nose harder than ever, just the incentive he needed to thrust into his hand faster. 

“Do you want me to stay, Kanata? Is that okay?” Haruka says, softly. Hearing Haruka talk that way is odd enough, when he always refers to Kanata with a rough voice, almost biting his own tongue between harsh and bitter words, but Kanta nods as he feels a trail of sweat go down his temple like a tear. It’s nice— it feels good to hear Haruka speaking so sweet to him, the unexpected tenderness. “Fine, I think I can do that. I think I could lay on the bed, beside you, and stay, and what else do you want? Tell me. I bet you want me to fuck you, ‘cause that’s just how deranged you are.”

“Yeah.” he agrees, and that’s all he manages to say. 

“But you’re right, Kanata.” Haruka adds. “I think about you sometimes, and I can’t get you out of my head, not when your fucking stench is sticking on my nose and it drives me mad, it really does. I can’t stop thinking— you’d let me put my mark on you, don’t you? You’d like that, I’m sure you would.”

“Yes. Aniki, please, that’s all I want.” Kanata moans, breathy and thin. 

He can see, then, Haruka retracting his fists, once, twice. Open. Closed. It’s a subtle jolt of something which Haruka doesn’t let to make its way to reflect in his face.

“And what if I do it? What would happen? I’d do it, just for everyone to know you’re mine… so whoever sees your neck, they’d know you’re mine… But I wonder, wouldn't it be funny if I abandon you right after? What would happen? What if your neck starts to rot? I’ve seen it— omegas often die from loneliness, slowly. They wither like flowers and nobody cares.”

Haruka’s silent. There's only silence, just Kanta panting heavily and the feathery noise of cloth sliding as he moves his hand. 

"If it was you, I wouldn't care. I'd let you die." Haruka tells him, the seething anger slipping faintly out of his mouth. 

"Ah…, you're lying." Kanata answers, his tongue wetting his lips. 

"Why would I, Kanata?"

The question hangs in the air. Kanata is not in the capacity to answer, but anyway, it makes no sense to state the obvious.

“And what if I stay?” Haruka continues. “You said you want me to stay and sure, I can do that. I will. But I’m not gonna touch you. I’m not going to do anything to you. And I…, I think it’ll be funny if my escence mixes with yours, so everyone will know how pathetic you are— they'll know the fucking failure of an omega you are, the broken omega who couldn’t even seduce an alpha while on his heat.” 

If Haruka keeps talking, Kanata doesn’t know. He’s lost deep in fascination, his head feels hot and heavy and he almost thinks it’s all a dream, but it’s real, it’s very real and if he stretches his hand he for sure could feel Haruka’s heat under his fingers. It comes out of nowhere: his toes curl and his sight is blurred by a white stain. Kanata’s mouth hangs open as he moans quietly and even when he closes his eyes, he can feel Haruka’s gaze fixed on him. 

Haruka clicks his tongue. The light coming from the television turns off for a second when there’s a cut in the show.

“Careful!” he half yells, half whispers. “You don’t understand what you’re asking. Today I’m in a good mood, but any other day, any other alpha… things can turn out really bad for you.”

Kanata’s chest rises and falls. It can be the afterglow speaking for him, but he laughs and he feels like he could laugh for hours and hours. With his elbows against the mattress, Kanata bends forward his upper body. Haruka flinches. 

“Are you threatening me? Do it! Do it, aniki!” he says with pleasure, and he spreads his legs wide: an invitation to Haruka to take the place. “Let me see it…, after all, I’m the only one who has the right to see everything you have. The better, the worst, I cherish it all the same. So, do it! If you have the guts to keep your word, come here and do it!”

Haruka suddenly sits up. The legs of the chair make a scratchy noise when they crawl against the floor. Kanata can see it: the stare, it’s like a hellfire inside Haruka’s eyes, and he's proud, it's flattering, it's the passion that only him can evoke, after years of destroying everything he loves until that's the only thing left. It’s a promise, he’ll do it. He’ll do it someday, maybe, and Kanata’s waiting, patiently, counting the days down, just to make sure… for Haruka to hit the point of no return and then, he could live in his heart forever. He could be the only one alive.

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing abo omg ｡◕ ‿ ◕｡


End file.
